


Restless

by Remmy-Free (Remembrance)



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Cuties, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remmy-Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how long Rin lays in bed wishing sleep would come, it never does. That's what being an insomniac means. He struggles nonetheless, but at least Nitori can give him some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SekseeDragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/gifts).



Through the window of their small dorm there was barely enough light for Rin to make out the figure resting on his chest. His red eyes, however, were so accustomed to it that he could see the individual strands of grey hair. Although, the more he thought about it, the fact that they were so close was probably why he could see so much detail. As his chest rose and fell from his breathing, Nitori’s hand resting on him would rise and fall with it. Rin thought it was adorable, really, but he never voiced that opinion. He looked over the sleeping figure, huddled so close to him, as if there was fear of freezing in the summer’s weather.  
  
Rin only smiled.   
  
He hooked one arm around Nitori’s waist and made sure he was close.   
  
Nitori was wearing a light blue shirt, the same colour as his eyes, and a pair of green boxers. There was something about the way he dressed that sort of… made him look, fluffier. Nitori, like all swimmers, had toned muscles, but maybe it was his height that was messing with Rin’s perception? Nitori didn’t wear baggy clothes, per say, but loose ones. Loose, Rin nodded, that was the word. Nitori wore loose clothes, which seemed to hide muscles, make him look smaller, cuter… weaker…  
  
Rin wondered if that’s why so many people picked on him.  
  
Or, well, _used_ to pick on him.  
  
Everyone at Samezuka now understood that picking on Rin Matsuoka’s boyfriend was a bad fucking idea.  
  
Rin looked away for a moment, sparing a glance to the clock. He glared at the soft blue light and it glared back at him – 3:57 am – He sighed and looked up, to Nitori’s bunk. It was almost a waste, Rin thought to himself, that Ai had his own bunk even though he spent every night in Rin’s bed. Although, he wouldn’t want to share a room with anyone else. Rin laughed, a chuckle, low but hearty, but quiet all the same.  
  
Movement.  
  
Rin looked down.  
  
Nitori rubbed his forehead against Rin’s shoulder, then nuzzled his chest. Then, he went still.   
  
Unlike Nitori, Rin was shirtless and only slept in a pair of black boxers. He felt Ai’s hand roam over his chest, then move to his stomach. His fingers scratched his tummy for a moment. Don’t wake up, Rin begged. When no more movement came, Rin breathed softly and pulled Ai closer. He closed his eyes and moved one hand up, so he could play with Nitori’s hair.   
  
Soft.  
  
That was the only word that came to mind.  
  
Soft.  
  
From Nitori’s skin to hair to lips, to anything, everything about him was soft. Rin silently wondered if it was because Nitori swam so much. When he thought about it, he got comments (especially from his sister) about how soft his skin was, and any brush of skin with the Iwatobi swimmers was usually soft… But Nitori was on a whole other level, Rin realised. Nitori was soft as… silk, or clouds, or maybe a teddy bear—Rin was far too tired to decide on something, so he just shrugged.  
  
“Teddy bear,” he repeated out loud and chuckled. He slowly turned his body, carefully making sure he didn’t wake up his boyfriend as he moved onto his side.   
  
Now, they were face to face.  
  
Rin wrapped his other arm around Ai and pulled him close. He nuzzled the grey hair and smiled at the smell. He remembered taking a peek at Nitori’s shampoo before they were dating, and he’d seen the same bottle in the stores the next week. In the women’s section. The smell was supposed to be some sort of herbal infusion (whatever that meant), something about sage and… cucumber? Maybe it was something else, but for some reason the word ‘cucumber’ rang in his head.  
  
He took in the scent again and smiled; yeah, cucumber, he nodded. It was cucumber and something else, but it smelled nice all the same.  
  
He chuckled again, not sure why, but he did his best to be quiet. His eyes hurt. They were crusty, begging for sleep, but Rin sighed. He held Nitori close. He felt Nitori nuzzle his shoulder again and Rin figured he would wake up with a dead arm in the morning, but he didn’t really care. Holding Nitori close, feeling the soft skin, the warmth of another person, the smell of cucumber shampoo, all of that was so much more important than a numb arm in a couple hours.   
  
“Hm…”  
  
Rin blinked, looking at Ai’s face.  
  
“Rin…?”  
  
“Ai?”  
  
Nitori wiggled a bit, then moved his arms up. He wrapped them around Rin’s neck and pulled himself closer, nuzzling under his chin.  
  
Rin grinned, closing his eyes again. He felt his cheeks warm a little and he couldn’t help but try to nervously laugh it off. Even if Nitori was asleep, he was still embarrassed of blushing. He was trying to play it cool. Rin continued to smile, from ear to ear, so much so he feared he was going to end up looking like a coat hanger.  
  
Nitori, in his sleep, was smiling too.  
  
It was the kind of smile that could fight off a nightmare.  
  
Rin took a deep breath and glanced over to the clock – 4:11 am. He wasn’t sure if he was happy that fourteen minutes past or if he was upset that only fourteen minutes past. It didn’t feel like fourteen minutes. He gave another sigh and looked back to Nitori. He pulled him even closer, loving the way their bodies would just ‘fit’ against each other. He planted a small kiss at the top of grey hair.  
  
He decided it wasn’t worth it to check the clock again. There wouldn’t be that big of a difference.   
  
Rin stayed in the same position, keeping his eyes closed. He waited and waited, and waited. Eventually, he opened his eyes again, despite their protest. Pain seared his eyes and there was a squeeze in his chest. He slowly let go of Nitori, slipping away from his boyfriend’s embrace, and moved away.   
  
He looked up at the top bunk and considered going for a run.  
  
Sometimes it helped.  
  
Sometimes.  
  
Though… if he ran, he’d have to take a shower, and he’d probably end up taking a long shower since he’d have the whole communal shower to himself. By the time he walked back to the dorm, it would be too close to the time he had to ‘wake up’ to get back in bed. Still, it could kill time and time was his biggest enemy anyway.  
  
Rin slowly sat up, but…   
  
…two arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
Rin blinked and glanced over to Nitori. He could feel his boyfriend pulling him back. He sighed and decided to let Nitori win. He chuckled to himself and carefully moved Ai’s arm so he wouldn’t crush it when he lied down again. With some maneuvering, Rin ended up on his back again, and Nitori had moved on top of him, rather territorially, and nuzzled his chest.   
  
It seemed he was trapped.  
  
Rin smiled and moved both arms around his boyfriend’s waist.   
  
Nitori mumbled something in his sleep, but then went silent.  
  
Even if he couldn’t sleep, his current position wasn’t that bad. He relaxed against the pillow and drummed his fingers against Nitori’s skin. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable and suddenly yawned… Maybe he’d get a couple hours of sleep after all.


End file.
